


The affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Jekyll has just had an affair with Hyde.Will he be able to hide it?





	The affair

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be short but however still comment

Jekyll tries to quietly to shut the door.  
"Where have you been?" Screamed Hyde  
Jekyll looking around said "At ....Utterson's."  
Hyde questioned "a friend then why is your belt unbuckled?"  
Jekyll cried ".....I'm sorry."  
Hyde screamed at Jekyll "what did you do?"  
Jekyll still crying "I .........cheated on you."  
Hyde screams "What? How could you?"  
Jekyll kisses gently on Hyde's neck then says "I'm ...sorry ....can we leave this alone now?"  
Hyde says "No we can't you cheated."  
Jekyll kisses more gently on Hyde's neck and says "...give ...me ..another ...chance."

(The next day)  
Hyde leaves the house then Utterson enters the house and says "Want to go again?"  
Jekyll exclaims "I don't want to make Hyde mad again so no."

Hyde re enters the house and notices Utterson and asks Jekyll "What is he doing here?"  
Jekyll replies with "He was wanting me to cheat on you again."  
Hyde angry with Utterson decides to push him out the door and slam it on his face.  
Hyde and Jekyll kiss passionately. Hyde says " I know I can trust you now."

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I'm mainly a reviewer so u can also use this to ask me to review some work or if u want me to help with a piece.


End file.
